Unexpected Love (old version)
by julianne.nicole
Summary: One very drunk night and she ended up pregnant by the one man who probably shouldn't have gotten her pregnant. Seven pregnancy tests don't lie.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story! Let me know what you all think. Follow, Favorite, and Review. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _POSITIVE._

 _POSITIVE._

 _POSITIVE._

 _POSITIVE._

 _POSITIVE._

 _POSITIVE._

 _POSITIVE._

Seven pregnancy tests don't lie. All seven pregnancy tests stare back at her, the positive signs clear as day. How could this have happened? Of course, she knows how it happened, she had unprotected sex. It should have never happened, though, they had both been drunk, extremely drunk. Neither one of them had been thinking. Clearly, neither one of them had been thinking. If they had been thinking, they might have used protection or maybe they might not have had sex at all. But they didn't think. They didn't use protection. They had unprotected sex. And now because they had unprotected, she has to deal with the consequences. She is pregnant. She is pregnant.

She, Sylvie Brett, is pregnant.

Oh, God.

How is she going to tell the man she had unprotected sex with? How is she going to tell the father of her baby?

Oh, God.

How the hell is she going to do this?

She doesn't doesn't have a clue.

Oh, God.

* * *

Sylvie now walks the familiar path to the apartment she now knows too well. She saw his truck outside and knows that he is here. She just hopes that he is here alone. She doesn't know what she would do if he wasn't alone. She can feel herself shaking, she is nervous, super nervous. She doesn't know how he is going to take it. She is still trying to wrap her own head around the whole pregnancy thing. She is still unsure on how he is going to take it. Is this good news? Is this bad news? She doesn't know. She doesn't how he is going to take it. She has to tell him, though, she can't keep this from him, she doesn't want to keep this from him.

Before Sylvie knows it, she is standing in front of his apartment door. She rubs her hands over her hands a few times, getting herself to work up the courage to knock. She still doesn't know what she is going to say to him. She just needs to come out and say it. She just needs to tell him that she is pregnant with his baby.

She knocks on the door.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

The door opens. On the other side is not who she expected. Instead of finding him on the other side, instead of him answering the door, a woman opens the door. She wasn't expecting her. She wasn't expecting another woman to open the door to his apartment.

Oh, God.

She can't even think. She can feel the color drain from her face with each passing second. All the two of them had was one very drunk night, they both regretted it and now another woman is opening the door to his apartment, a woman he is probably in a relationship with. Great, now this is going to be even harder. She is not going to be the only woman in his life. Great, just great.

"Can I help you?" The woman questions Sylvie, rather rudely too. "Listen, if you are hearing looking for Matty, he went out to get us some food. And if you are looking for Matty, if you're like an ex-girlfriend or one-night stand or something, you should know that Matty and I are extremely serious. You are just wasting your time."

"How long have you and Matty been together?" Sylvie can't help but ask.

"Oh, of course, you would want to know. I don't have to tell you. You don't have any right to know about Matty and I's relationship," The woman says, once again in rude fashion. "Who are you anyway? And what are you doing here?"

"Listen, I just need to talk to Matt," Sylvie says. "I need to tell him something."

"Yeah? What exactly do you need to tell him? Why don't you just tell me, I can give him the message," The rude woman says.

"No thanks," Sylvie says, turning to walk away. "I would like to tell him myself."

"Yeah," The rude woman snorts. "Good luck with that. The two of us are going to be very busy."

"Yeah, whatever," Sylvie calls out, making her way to the stairs.

The rude woman doesn't say anything but she does slam the door pretty hard. Sylvie can't help but let out a laugh. Wow. Matt is in a relationship with that woman. God, help him. That woman seems like a nightmare.

Matt!

How on earth is she going to tell him now? She doesn't want to tell him at the firehouse. She wants to be able to do it when they are alone. She could go into his office, but no, she wants doesn't want to it at work, where someone could possibly overhear them. That would be bad.

Sylvie is so lost in her thoughts about Matt, about her pregnancy, about how Matt is going to take her being pregnant with his baby that she doesn't even notice or hear the person behind her.

She doesn't notice until it's too late.

Sylvie feels a pair of hands on her shoulders and before she even has a chance to react to what's happening, she is pushed down the stairs. The only thing she can think to do is put her arms over her stomach, protecting her unborn child. She hits the bottom of the stairs, barely conscious, her arms still wrapped around her stomach.

* * *

Matt Casey walks back into his apartment building, heading straight for the stairs, a pizza and a six pack of beer in his hands. Tonight, he plans on spending the night alone, maybe watching a movie or two. The guys invited him out to Molly's but he honestly doesn't want to be around anyone tonight, he just wants to be alone.

He opens the door to the stairs and begins to climb up to his third-floor apartment. He gets to the bottom of the second set of stairs, his heart stops. There, laying barely conscious, is Sylvie Brett, her arms wrapped around her stomach. He hesitates just for a second before dropping the pizza and the beer and making his way up the stairs two at a time.

"Sylvie, Sylvie," Matt says, cradling the back of her head and moving a piece of blonde hair away from her face. Her eyes are barely open. "Sylvie. Hey, what happened?"

"Matt," Sylvie softly says before a groan escapes her lips. "Hurts."

"What hurts?" Matt questions as he pulls off his jacket, forming it into a sort of pillow before gently placing it under Slyvie's head and then gently placing her head down on the jacket pillow. He can see her eyes closing and the reopening. "Sylvie, hey, stay with me. What hurts?"

"Everything," Sylvie says, another groan escaping her lips. "Everything. Hurts."

"Okay, okay, I am going to call 911, just stay with me, okay, just stay with me," Matt says as he pulls out his cell phone.

"Baby," Sylvie says. "Baby."

"What?" Matt questions.

"Pregnant," Sylvie manages to get out before passing out.

"Oh, God," Matt says as he quickly dials 911.

His hand rests on Sylvie's cheek as he waits for the ambulance. Her arms still wrapped around her stomach, protecting her unborn baby. He can only pray that she and the baby will be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! I meant to upload this chapter on Thursday, but I unexpectedly ended up in the hospital for a good portion of the day. On Friday, I was pretty tired and really didn't feel like uploading, I just wanted to sleep which I did. I really don't want to get into a lot of detail into why I was in the hospital, it was for mental health reasons and that is all I will say. I will add, though, this will be the last upload for this story for who knows how long. I will not be able to upload weekly due to the fact that I have to attend therapy on Thursdays. So, please, stay with this story. I do not plan on abandoning this story, I plan on writing every chance I get, I just don't know when I will have a chance to upload. Thanks for understanding. Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited and for those who left positive, kind reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and the characters I make up.**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

Minnie James is a smart girl.

She knows what she wants and she gets it.

She had another life in the past but she changed, she reinvented herself. She went from a girl with bushy hair, big braces, and enormous glasses to a girl with perfectly straight hair, perfect white, straight teeth, and beautiful brown eyes no longer hidden behind glasses. She had made herself somebody. A Vice President in a man's world business office. She lives in a glorious penthouse. And she can have anybody she desires.

And who she desires is one Matthew Casey.

He is her dream man. He is a fine man. The man she has been looking for all of her life. She has had to kiss her fair share of frogs but she has finally found her Prince Charming.

So, why doesn't he feel the same way?

She just can't understand why Matt isn't having the same feelings she is having. Doesn't he know that they belong together? Doesn't he know that they aren't meant to be? Can't he feel it when they are together? She certainly feels it but he obviously doesn't.

They went on one date. He said he would call her but nothing. It has been two months and nothing. She knows that he has had nothing but free time on his hands. It seems with each passing day, he has more and more free time. So, why hasn't he given her a call? Why haven't they gone out on a second date?

There is no way that he is not interested in her. She just refuses to believe that. Every guy she meets is interested in her, like every guy. So Matt would absolutely have to be interested in her. She is a total catch.

It's that slutty blonde's fault. Minnie has seen Matt with a blonde. Although, only once. She still knows it is the blondes fault, Matt hasn't called her back for a second. She has seen the way he would push her up against the wall outside of his apartment building, his hands roaming every part of her body before landing on her butt, giving it a few hard squeezes. She saw the way Matt latched his lips to the blonde's neck, surely leaving behind love marks. She watched as he did all these things to the blonde. All the things he should have been doing with her. No wonder why Matt hasn't called her, he has been having sex with a blonde slut. He has been getting rid of all his sexual desires.

Stupid blonde slut.

Minnie knew she needed to come up with a plan and come up with a plan she did.

She had watched as Matt left his apartment building, then pulled out, driving away in his truck. She knew she needed to move fast and she did. It was nothing getting into his building and getting into his apartment. It was almost too easy.

She had been waiting for Matt when someone had knocked on the door. She looked through the peephole and couldn't believe what she saw. It was the blonde slut on the other side.

What was she doing there?

Probably answering a booty call no doubt.

Minnie guessed the blonde slut was expecting Matt to open the door and was pleasantly satisfied when the blonde's face dropped when she had answered the door. Minnie couldn't help but let a smirk grow on her face. She was going to show the blonde slut her place. She was going to set the story straight.

The blonde sluts knocks once.

Then twice.

And then three times.

Minnie pats down her hair, making sure it is perfect. She runs her hands over her outfit, making sure it is also perfect. She rubs her lips together ending with a big smack before swinging the door wide open.

"Can I help you?" Minnie questions, not even attempting to hide the rudeness in her voice. She needs to set this woman straight before she opens her mouth. "Listen, if you are here, looking for Matty, if you're like an ex-girlfriend or a one-night stand or something, you should know that Matty and I are extremely serious. You are just wasting your time."

Minnie can't help but let her smile grow wider. After what she just said, there is no way that this blonde slut will still want to talk to Matt after what she just said. Soon, the blonde slut will be on her way. Never to look back.

"How long have you and Matty been together?" The blonde slut asks.

What? Why would she want to know about her and Matty? Minnie only lets her face fall for a brief second before regaining her posture.

"Oh, of course, you would want to know. I don't have to tell you. You don't have any right to know about Matty and I's relationship," Minnie says, doing her best to not lose her cool, but still maintaining a level of rudeness. "Who are you anyway? And what are you doing here?"

"Listen, I just need to talk to Matt," The blonde woman says. "I need to tell him something."

Why would she need to talk to Matt? What could she possibly have to tell Matt? No, just no. Minnie will not allow that to happen. Over her dead body will Minnie allow that to happen.

"Yeah? What exactly do you need to tell him? Why don't you just tell me, I can give him the message," Minnie says.

"No thanks," The woman says, turning to walk away. "I would like to tell him myself."

"Yeah," Minnie snorts. "Good luck with that. The two of us are going to be very busy."

"Yeah, whatever," The blonde woman calls out as she makes her way to the stairs.

Minnie doesn't say anything, just slams the door. She hasn't solved the problem of the blonde slut. The blonde said she just talk to Matt, her Matt later. No, Minnie will not allow that. Over her dead body will she allow that. Minnie needs to come up with a plan. Minnie does come up with a plan. She begins moving as fast as she can. She needs to work as fast as she can. She swings the door open, rushing towards the stairs where she watched the blonde go. Her heels clicking with every step she takes.

Lucky for her, the blonde is moving slow and seems to be very lost in her thoughts. The blonde doesn't even turn around when Minnie approaches, she stays frozen at the top of the stairs.

A perfect opportunity.

Minnie doesn't waste a perfect opportunity. She walks up right behind the blonde woman, placing her hands on her shoulders, and before the blonde has a chance to turn around, Minnie uses all of her strength to push the blonde downstairs. She watches as the blonde tumbles down the stairs. She can't help but notice the blonde wrap her arms around her stomach. Odd, why wouldn't she put her arms out to try to stop herself from tumbling? Oh, who cares, a satisfying grin forms on Minnie's face once again as she stares down at the blonde at the bottom of the stairs.

A job well down.

The blonde remains motionless, unmoving. Perfect, just what she wanted. Now the blonde slut will no longer be a problem. Now nothing will stand in the way of her and Matt.

They will finally go on a second date.

And eventually, Matthew Casey will come to see that she, Minnie Fauna James, is the woman for him.

In time, he will see.

* * *

Sometime later, Minnie is standing in Matt's apartment, wondering where on earth he could be. He's late. Surely, it doesn't take that long to get a pizza and some beer. Why could be taking him so long?

When she looks out the balcony window, she gets her answer.

She fumes at what she sees.

Minnie can feel the anger rising in her body as she watches the paramedics roll the blonde towards the ambulance, apparently still alive. Her anger rises further when she sees Matt following the paramedics then climbing in after they place the blonde in the back.

A job failed.

That blonde is ruining everything.

Something must be done.

Minnie is going to finish the job she started.

She will not fail.


	3. Author's Note

Hey, y'all!

Just a heads up, I have been rewriting this story and instead of replacing the chapters I am going to post a new story so keep your eye out because it is coming very soon.


End file.
